


Lady Loki

by TessaVance



Series: Zima-Stark Pack [5]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, The Pack is Awesome, Thor is a good brother, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaVance/pseuds/TessaVance
Summary: Loki wakes up in her female form for the first time since joining the Zima-Stark pack.Having spent the entirety of her life being shunned and punished for being Genderfluid she is a bit apprehensive about how the rest of the pack will react.She forgot one very important thing.With Tony and Solda’t leading the pack it's not going to be what she is expecting.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/ Sleipnir
Series: Zima-Stark Pack [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026355
Comments: 41
Kudos: 260
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms, Winteriron all the time





	Lady Loki

Loki woke up and smiled, eyelids still closed at the unusual but slowly becoming the norm feeling of safety and protection. She stretched then her eyes shot open as she realised; she was in her female form today. 

“Well now, this is going to be interesting,” she said in a melodic alto voice 

“Loki, I am detecting some changes in your bio signature, is everything alright? Do you require the attention of medical professional?” J.A.R.V.I.S spoke up. 

“I’m perfectly fine J.A.R.V.I.S. Please take a scan and add it to your personal files as the baseline for my female form.” 

“Of course Loki, I am adding the stats to my processor as we speak.” 

Loki nodded to show she had heard and understood. Well, that was the easiest confrontation out of the way. She was a bit apprehensive to see what the rest of the pack thought. She believed that they wouldn’t do something as terrible as throw her out of the pack, but well it wouldn’t be the first time someone extremely closer to her told her that this part of her was to be kept hidden like it was a shameful thing to have multiple genders and forms. 

Still, she knew from experience that it did no good to put it off, better to get it over with and find out now if she will need to isolate herself while she was female. Her kits had no problem with her gender fluidity, but they had grown up with it and so were accustomed to it. She would not hold the rest of the pack to the same ideals. They were all good kind people, and she felt in her hearts of hearts that they wouldn’t lock her up or doing anything unkind. Tony especially would go out of his way to make sure he had everything that she could want, plus all the creature comforts that he loved spoiling his pack with during her month of self-quarantine. 

And Loki was prepared to obey for the first time in her life whatever restrictions her Pack Leaders placed on her. There would be no rebellion or mischief making as previously under the All-Father’s tender care. She firmed up her resolve. Yes, she would obey. Beside she could do with some moments to herself. It will probably be quite nice to spend a month able to read with no interruption or, Norn’s willing, maybe even work on a new enchantment. 

She had a quick shower and got dressed in slacks and a loose shirt. Checking the time, she saw she had planned it perfectly. Everyone would be sitting down for breakfast. She could see the entire pack in one hit. 

At first no one paid her any attention when she walked into the dining room. Unsurprised at this as all meal times were an act in controlled chaos as they attempted to get seven people with advance metabolism and one scatterbrain genus fed. But unnatural quiet soon spread as her kits caught sight of her one by one. 

She could see looks of concern, apprehension and even mild panic flood into their eyes and hated with all her being that she had not been strong enough to protect them from such ugly realities. She would give almost anything to have the power to not cause such worries in her kits but alas she rarely had control over her own fate, let alone her children’s. 

Solda’t was the first to snap to attention, the sudden drop in volume plus the intensity of the looks he was getting made his assassin skills come to the fore and his eyes instantly flickered around the room searching for danger. The stiffing of his body alerting Tony who shoved another mouthful of food into Peter then glanced up. 

“Huh, I see where Sleip gets his looks from now,” Tony said as he gave her a casual glance then studying at the rest of Loki’s kids, his eyes sharpened. “Wait, what’s wrong?” 

“Are you going to lock Mumma up in the basement until she becomes a boy again?” Hela asked in a tiny voice, her eye wide and a scared, pleading expression on the human side of her face. 

“What!” Tony choked. 

Fen changed into his Æsir form so fast he didn’t have time to transform his clothes with him. 

“She can’t help it,” He blurted out. “it’s out of her control, don’t punish her for it.” 

“Fen, Hela,” Loki scolded. “They are our Pack Leaders and they are decent, wonderful people. We will neither jump to conclusion nor will we argue with what they decide to do with me while I am like this. Am I understood?” 

“Yes, Mother,” came two contrite voices, but Loki noticed that both her eldest and youngest son were not speaking but watching the Mated pair out of narrow eyes. She wouldn’t be convincing them to go with the flow should Tony or Solda’t decide on sticker restrictions. However, she didn’t call them to order she had faith that their Pack Leaders would surprise them. There was an excellent reason that none of her kits had been part of a pack until now. Before Tony and Solda’t she had seen no Leaders that she would have trusted all that she was to, let alone all that her kits were. 

Peter was looking from face to face, his little expression becoming solemn with every negative emotion that he saw displayed. 

~I love Loki, Loki is good~ he rapidly signed. 

“Right enough is enough,” Tony said, eyes darkening he stood up and drawing all attention to him. “This is what’s going to happen, Peter and Hela will finish eating their breakfast so they can grow into awesome adults. Jör is going to stop death staring me and finish drinking his tea so he can start on his healing studies. Fen for the love of mercy will turn back into his wolf form. There is only so much naked Æsir that I can handle before my third cup of coffee. Sleip, you will help get the younger kids ready for the day.” 

“What about me?” Loki asked, wondering what her fate was to be. She noticed none of the kids had made a single motion yet and knew they were also curious to know. Tony held up a finger, asking her to wait. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S, what is Pepper’s schedule like today? Can it be moved?” 

Loki frowned, confused; it wasn’t to be isolation then if it involved Pepper. Perhaps Tony had some other plan in place for her. As much as she trusted him, tentacles of doubt unfurled. Surely, he wouldn’t ask anything too bad of her. What could he have in mind that her female form could do that her male could not? She rapidly paled as an answer came to her. It would not be the first time they had made her bred for the good of others. Although hopefully she would be allowed to raise this kit from birth, unlike Sleip. 

“There is nothing in Ms Potts schedule that can’t wait an extra twenty-four hours.” J.A.R.V.I.S replied, breaking Loki from her spilling thoughts. 

“Good move them and inform Pep that we have an emergency Spa day on hand. Get her to organise all the bells and whistles and to include herself among the party.” 

“A spa day!” Loki exclaimed over J.A.R.V.I.S affirmation. 

“Yes, you have obviously never pampered your female form, that is a crime against nature that we are going to fix this instant,” Tony said in his playboy tone. Loki noticed two things, one all the children relaxed at both the tone and the revelation of what was in store for Loki, and two the dark look in both Tony and Solda’t’s eyes had not gone away. She would no doubt be having words later on about her past, but for the moment it was thankfully put aside. 

“Ms Potts would prefer to know how many people are to be included,” J.A.R.V.I.S asked. 

“Pep, Loki, and myself to start with,” Tony gave a questioning look to Solda’t who shook his head minutely. He then turned to Loki. “Is there anyone you would want to include?” 

“Perchance the Lady Jane and her handmaiden Darcy?” Loki replied, so thrown by the revelation that she wasn’t speaking Midgardian. Tony raised an eyebrow at her formal answer, but had been around enough meetings between Loki and her brother that no more was spoken on it. 

“Ok, including Break Point’s two ladies, what about the rest of you? Would you like to join?” 

“Neyt,” Solda’t stated “I have some research to do,” A silent look passed between the mates before Tony turned to the rest of the pack. Fen went back to being a wolf and slunk over to Solda’t tail between his legs. Loki guessed as much. Out of all of her Kits Fen was the least likely to warm up to strangers. Even her grumpy Jör was quicker to accept someone new than Fen. Tony and Solda’t had been the only exception to that rule in over a millennium of life. 

Speaking of her grumpy boy, his expression had faded from murderous and had gone back to his normal frown. 

“What’s involved?” Jör asked. Tony hadn’t gotten more than two parts explained before Jör was backing out with a hasty negative. 

“I’ve already got plans to ravish your American Icon. I might see if he is interested in Alvilda joining in.” Sleip said as he helped Peter with the last of his breakfast. 

“OMG, what have I told you about too much information?” Tony yelped. 

“I’ll let you know how the design for the new bed stand up to the test,” Sleip retorted. 

They spent the next hour in the normal mad house of everyone struggling to get ready for their day. Loki was watching with amusement as Peter ran through the apartment buck naked and wet from his bath. Chased by a frustrated Tony who was working to get him dressed. Loki’s kits were being entirely unhelpful as they either shouted encouragement to Peter or ‘accidently’ go in Tony’s way, allowing Peter to slip through Tony’s fingers. 

Fen was the worst, running around like mad barking happily, tail acting like a whip as he constantly got underneath Tony’s feet. Loki would have called a stop to it a while ago had she not spied the grin threating to break over Tony ‘stern face’. 

Eventually Tony had enough and the next time Fen tangled in his feet, he collapsed instead of hopping out of the way. Fen let out a bark of alarm and spun around, nosing Tony’s body to check he was alright. Alerted by the noise, Peter came scurrying across the ceiling, then dropped onto Tony's stomach. 

“Ooff” Tony grunted winded, but still possessing enough wits to grab hold of his Kit. “Gotcha,” 

Fen sat back with a huff, offended that they had tricked him. Peter burst out laughing, pleased as punch that his Daddy was so clever. Tony was walking to Peter’s room wiggly naked boy flung over his shoulder when the door to the elevator opened and Loki saw Thor with his Lady Jane and Darcy just behind them. 

“Sister, how fareth thou today?” Thor called out. Loki had to give him this, despite Thor’s faults, and there were numerous of them. Although he had been working on reducing that number, Thor was the one person in her life who had accepted her gender fluidity right from the get go. It was the only time when she had thanked the Norn’s for Thor’s simple mindedness. 

As far as Thor was concerned, he had a younger sibling called Loki who sometimes was a younger brother and other times was a younger sister. She had an extremely fond memory of hiding from the palace guards and over hearing Odin bashing his head against the thick wall that was Thor as he tried to explain to his Heir why Loki being female was a bad thing. Loki had her fist shoved in her mouth to stop her from bursting out laughing at Thor’s bewildered reply of “Father, I understand thou not. What difference doth it make if Loki art female this morn? Art she not still thy child and my sibling?” and Odin long sigh as he had just spent the last ten minutes explaining exactly why. 

“I am well Brother and thyself?” Loki replied, coming forward and accepting Thor's embrace. Before her kits were born, her brother was the only one to offer her a friendly touch when she was female. Her mother might have done the same but Odin had her locked in her quarters when he was feeling benevolent or in the dungeons when he was in a mood whenever she changed and as such, she never saw their mother during such time. Thor thankfully was too thick to understand that she was not to see anyone and would come to her room nearly every day. Yes, it was mostly to boast about some new feat he had conquered, but she appreciated even the company if Loki never said so at the time. 

“Oh wow, you really are a girl,” Darcy blurted out, Loki braced herself for a sign of rejection. Her pack had been most unusual in their instant acceptance of her, but she would not expect the same from the rest of the Midgardians. 

“That is so cool,” Darcy continued. 

Ok, then Loki gave her an unsure smile. Maybe she should stop jumping to conclusion on how she expected people would react. It was hard because she had to overcome a lifetime of conditioning. But as both Jane and Darcy hugged her with no hesitation, she hoped she might finally be in a place where she could do just that. 

The elevator dinged again, and Pepper stepped out. She had a smile on her face and happily greeted everyone present. She also acted like Loki being female today was an ordinary thing. Loki was a bit perplexed; she had checked and while Midgard had others who were genderfluid; they were rare, and none of them changed form as instantly as she did. So why was it that all the Midgardians were so accepting of this when the Æsir had shunned it so violently, even with many known shape changers amidst them? It was a happy puzzle and one that Loki would look in to later, for the moment she would just enjoy the benefits of it. 

Once more the elevator door opened, this time releasing three women, all dressed in professional uniform and wheeling in suitcases. Tony came back into the room, this time with a clothed Peter. 

“Ladies,” He cried out and putting Peter on the floor, walked over to greet the three of them with air kisses. “Thank you for agreeing to work in our Den. My pack is still not out to the public just yet.” 

“It’s no trouble at all Mr Stark,” The eldest woman said and Loki had to give her props she sounded believable. Tony escorted them over to one side of the living room that had transformed while Loki wasn’t looking. It now had a half circle of couches facing two tables that the Consultants were unpacking their gear from the suitcase and placing on them. 

With the increase of estragon, the males of the pack retreated. Fen and Jör slipping out the door and heading towards their garden floors. Thor followed happily, proclaiming that he was looking forward to this ritual of male bonding. Sleip headed out the elevator saying something about Steve and gymnastics that Loki didn’t quite grasp but had Tony groaning. Solda’t turned to Peter 

“Coming little Rock?” 

Peter headed in his direction, but then slowed down, coming to a stop with his mouth open and eyes wide. His gaze focused on one of the younger Consultant as she pulled out a tray filled with different coloured nail polish. Peter rapidly shook his head at Solda’t and scamper over to the table. Hela just behind him. Loki was very impressed. The woman didn’t even bat an eyelash at the sight of Peters fangs or Hela skull, instead she tilted the tray with all the colours on it so the kids could see them easier helping them pick and choose. 

Loki joined Jane and Darcy on the couches and could hear Pepper and Tony following. Seeing that nail polish was the current interest, the other Consultants put aside what they were doing and helped show off the different colour combos and the array of French tips they had available. 

Jör stormed back into the room coming over to them. Loki wordlessly handed him a bottle of black nail polish that she had plucked out from the pile. He gave her a kiss on the cheek as thanks then headed over to the table scooping Peter up and ignoring all the colours Peter had placed in front of himself efficiently sorted through the tray and picked out a sparkly red colour. Peter happily squealed at the sight of it. 

“Hey, other people might want to use that colour as well!” Darcy cried out as Jör retreated. Jör turned and offered her a very flat star until she began to squirm and backdown muttering to herself. Loki gave her a sympathetic look as Jör and Peter left the room. She had yet to meet the being who could out stare her son. Not even the All Father was capable of it. 

Hela lasted a little longer. She stayed while the Consultant painted every single one of her fingernails a different colour. Then she heard what Loki had picked up on. The opening musical number for Disney. She gave the Ladies a wobbly curtsy, remembering some courtly manners Loki had been teaching her before running out. 

“Aww, she is such a darling polite little girl.” The youngest woman said. She had been painting Hela’s nails and was slowly packing them up. 

“Thank you,” Loki replied, pleased. 

“Will you need to go check on them during the rest of the session?” The oldest woman asked. 

“No,” Loki and Tony both shook their heads. “Jör has them well under hand and he will come and get either of us if he runs into any difficulties,” Loki said. 

“Wow, I wish my teenage son was like that.” there was a murmur of agreement from those who had kids before they moved on to the next item on the agenda. 

* * *

“So I come into the penthouse expecting to see the usual disarray and find Tony either asleep in his workshop or bouncing off the walls manic after pulling an all nighter,” Pepper was telling Jane and Darcy while Loki and Tony listen in amused. Everyone had some concoction on their face, which Loki didn’t dare admit she had forgotten the function of. This was the third such thing that had been applied. 

“Instead, I get a guilty-looking Tony who pulls his mate, who had been missing for twenty years might I add, out of nowhere, and bribes me to go along with his plan with the powers of an overload of cuteness.” 

“What overload?” Jane asked eagerly. 

“A tiny Peter dressed in a kitten onesie,” 

The group broke into laughter. 

“Actually, I can’t take credit for it, that was all J.A.R.V.I.S idea.” Tony explained with a wave of his arm. 

“Do you have any photos?” Darcy asked. 

“No,” Tony replied to quickly. 

“You’re in luck Miss Darcy, I have one on my server,” J.A.R.V.I.S injected smugly paid no attention to Tony’s muttered ‘traitor’ J.A.R.V.I.S projected the sight of Peter dressed in the blue kitten onesie sucking a thumb and looking up at the viewer through his lashes shyly. 

“Awwwwwwwwww” the entire group said as one, everyone melting on the spot. 

“Thank god he is too big for it now,” Tony exclaimed then trying to rebuild his playboy reputation he ushered the consultants over to the bar to get them drinks while they left Loki and the others to continue letting the mud like stuff soak in. Loki had to give him points Tony was doing a brilliant job considering his face was just as green as the rest of them. 

“Alright, girl talk while Tony and the others are distracted,” Darcy said leaning forward and lowering her voice. “Who do you think is hot? For me, the image of Sleip and Steve together....” She waved an imaginary fan near her face. “Ho boy, they would make such a pretty sight.” 

Jane was nodding along as Darcy spoke. 

“Well,” Pep spoke slowly then lent forward as well, “There is the possibility that the thought might have crossed my mind once or twice as well.” 

Darcy gave a triumphant “yes’ and Jane a giggle. The three of them turn to look at Loki who said dryly 

“Seeing as Sleip is my son, I’m going to have to say No, I have never considered what he is like in bed.” the other woman all winced. 

“But....” Loki drawled, not wanting to lose the comradery that had sprung up among them. “If we are talking about passionate couples, might I draw your attention to my very own pack leaders. The deadly assassin and the genius playboy. The image of Solda’t and Tony invoke thoughts of.... what’s your term for them... ah yes, bad boys.” 

Darcy and Jane were looking at her wide eyed, Loki knew that if they had not thought of them in that way before they would do so now. 

“Wow, yeah, I totally get where you’re coming from,” Darcy said in awe. 

“No, no,” Pep groaned. “Tony is family, sometimes extremely annoying family, but family none the less. He and Solda’t do nothing but snuggle in bed.” everyone looked at Pepper askew but dropped it. 

“Jane,” Pepper continued, “What about you and Thor. You guys are cute.” Jane ducked her head embarrassed but smiled pleased. 

“Thanks,” She started. “Actually, there is this thing Thor does that is just earth shattering......” 

“No,” Loki and Darcy cried out. 

“Brother,” Loki said shortly as Darcy elaborated 

“I have to listen to the sounds coming from your room I don’t want the description that comes with the noises.” 

All the women looked at each other, stumped. 

“Perhaps we should look outside our acquaintances for ‘hot people’” Loki suggested. The others agreed just as Tony returned with the Consultants. Loki breathed a silent breath of relief when she learnt she could wash her face for the last time. 

The Consultants then treated them to a bone melting massage and once they were all sitting back on the couches in a relaxed pile, they opened the last suitcase up. Loki could see scrapes of lace and satin but didn’t understand the cheerful noises that were coming from Darcy, Jane and Pepper. 

“Lingerie,” Tony breathed just for her ears. “To make you feel beautiful no matter what skin you currently are wearing.” 

Loki blinked back tears of gratitude. It was here amidst the barbarians according to the other Æsir that Loki found someone who instead of locking her away in shame and blaming her for her nature was encouraging her to feel comfortable in her female form. To wonder and delight at the differenced instead of cursing them. 

Tony for all that he didn’t change gender had his own issues with his body reshaping itself. He still was self-conscious at time about his arc reactor. So, he knew what he was talking about as he set out to help her overcome her body dysphoria that her adopted Father had forced her into believing. 

“You will find that a lot of the pieces won’t work for you. It wouldn’t matter which one you picked, you would look amazing in any of them, but while the pieces look sexy, some of them can be uncomfortable to wear. Most woman don’t mind because their partner will rip them back off them in two seconds flat anyway and so they are happy to put up with it. But as you are going to be wearing them for yourself, choose pieces that feel comfortable and look sexy.” 

Tony stood up and squeezed her shoulder. “Don’t worry about price, it’s all on my tab, go for what feels best.” He then bid farewell to the rest of the group before leaving. Loki tried on a couple of pieces and agreed with Tony’s rather excellent advice. It was like he had worn lingerie before, but that was silly, right? Loki paused and then considered the fact that Tony was so comfortable in his masculinity that he had happily taken part in their spa day. She could see him wearing some. In fact, she turned to the sale rep and asked if there was any male lingerie. The woman showed her a smaller compartment and let her go through the pieces. Loki ended up choosing five pieces for her female form and got one for her male form that intrigued her. 

She found to her bemusement she was truly sorry to see Pepper, Jane and Darcy leave at the end of the day. She had enjoyed herself more than she thought she would. Revealing in the fact she was free to do so, she walked from room to room bidding all the kids goodnight, tucking them in and placing kisses on their heads. Peter’s sign language got sloppy as he grew tired and Hela’s response was muffled as her face was smooshed in her pillow. The two youngest collapsing after the day and without a single worry in their head. 

It would take longer for her older children to adapt to this new reality. But that was fair enough, since Loki herself was still reeling from the response. 

Jör had wrapped his arms around her and refused to let go. Giving her an extended hug, feeding her skin hunger. She wrapped her hands around her youngest son and breathed in deeply, purring softly and admitting comforting pheromones. She kissed his cheek, absorbing the tear that was on it once they broke apart. 

“I’m glad you found Tony and Solda’t. This is the best pack,” He said earnestly 

“As am I dearest, as am I.” 

Jör shifted, turning back into his serpent shape, the form that he always slept in before heading off to Peter’s room. Loki knew that she would find the two of them curled around one another when she poked her head in later. 

She re-joined the adults in the resorted living room. The second she sat down on the couch, Fen had his head in her lap and Sleip sprawled himself all over her. She let out an annoyed huff but wrapped her arms around her kits. They so rarely got to see her in this form, and mostly it was while she was on the run from the All-Fathers guards that she didn’t begrudge them taking this opportunity to soak up as much of her presence as they could. She liked that fact that they were so willing to touch her while she was like this that even had she been uncomfortable she wouldn’t have thrown them off. 

She startled a little when Solda’t picked up her feet, placing them in his lap before giving her a foot massage. 

“Oh, he is so good at that,” Tony said, handing out hot drinks to everyone. “Get him to use his metal fingers the pressure he can produce is just perfect.” 

Solda’t rolled his eyes at his mate. “Don’t rush, flesh fingers first then metal.” 

Tony gave him a pout as he lent against the head of the seat, hand placed casually on Loki’s shoulder. He continued to banter with Solda’t all the while purring subvocally. The other adults relaxed, and soon the scent of acceptance and pack flooded the Den. 

Loki closed her eyes and bathed in it. She was so, so grateful to the Norn’s that she ended up in this pack. It was well and truly worth every second of the millennia she had to suffer through to get here. She went to bed with a smile on her face, known that the rest of the time she spent as a female would be just as perfect as when she was male. There was nothing more she could ask then that. 

**The end**

* * *

Solda’t was confused, he couldn’t understand why Tony bothered to get his nails done. He had nothing against the idea, nor did the colour combo of red and gold disturb him. But it seemed like a pointless exercise. When he said as much to his mate, Tony smiled smugly then beckoned him over, wrapping his hand around a certain part of Solda’t anatomy. 

Solda’t had to admit the sight of the red and gold pressed against his skin added a bit of something extra to the proceedings. He rapidly striped out of the rest of his clothes, helping his laughing mate do the same. Wanting to see if the red and gold had the same effect pressed everywhere on his body. When he found out that Tony had his toes done as well, it drove Solda’t slightly mad. The desire to have Tony’s legs wrapped around him with the painted toes digging into his back would not leave his mind, so he set out to achieve this new, very important mission. 

An exhausted, sated pair laid curled up around one another later that night. 

“You should do your spa day again,” Solda’t rumbled. “It was good for Loki and Hela to be treated as normal by people outside the pack.” 

Tony hummed sleepily in agreement. 

“And next time you can get your nails done in black and silver, I want to see if my colours work as well as yours did.” 

Chucking, Tony kissed his mate. Solda’t was right it was a good idea and he would organise a more regular schedule for the spa days. 


End file.
